parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sodor Before Time - (Thomas/The Land Before Time parody) - Made By UbiSoftFan94.
The Sodor Before Time - (Thomas/The Land Before Time parody) - Made By UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas as Littlefoot (Thomas and Littlefoot are both the main characters) *Emily as Cera (Emily and Cera are both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ducky (Emma and Ducky are both small and green) *Toad as Petrie (Toad and Petrie are both western) *Duck as Spike (Duck and Spike are both wear green and western) *Percy as Chomper (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Littlefoot and Chomper are) *Rosie as Ruby (Rosie and Ruby are both wear pink) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ali (Tillie has a crush on Thomas, just like Ali has a crush on Littlefoot) *Edward as Grandpa Longneck *Molly as Grandma Longneck *Diesel 10 as Red Claw (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Screech and Thud are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sharptooth (Cerberus and Sharptooth are both the main big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary villains) *Gordon as Topsy (Gordon and Topsy are both strong and proud) *Henry as Mr. Thicknose (Henry and Mr. Thicknose are both wise and kind) *George as Pterano *Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engines) as Rinkus and Sierra (Dan and Dimbo are twins, just like Rinkus and Sierra are) *Lady as Littlefoot's Mother (Lady and Littlefoot's mother are both have beautiful voices) *Murdoch as Bron (Murdoch and Bron are both father figures to Thomas and Littlefoot) *James as Mr. Clubtail (James and Mr. Clubtail are both wear red and vain) *BoCo as Doc (BoCo and Dock are both wise) *Oliver as Shorty (Oliver and Shorty are both wear green and western, just like Duck and Spike) *Bill and Ben as Dinah and Dana (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Dinah and Dana are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Guido *Grampus (from TUGS) as Mo (Grampus and Mo are both travel in sea) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ducky's Mother *Flora as Petrie's Mother (Petrie's Mother's Voice Suits Flora) *Duncan as Rhett (Rhett's voice suits Duncan) *Zebedee and Zak (from TUGS) as Ozzy and Sturt (Zebedee and Zak are twins, just like Ozzy and Stuart are) *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Archie (Northumberland and Archie are both travel in sea) *Madge as Tricia *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Elsie (Lillie Lightship and Elsie are both travel in sea) *Toby as Rooter (Toby and Rooter are both old) *Dart as Hyp *Wilson and Brewster (from Chuggington) as Mutt and Nod *Donald as Hyp's Father (Hyp's Father's voice suits Donald) *Douglas as Mutt's Father *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Tria *Spencer as Chomper's Father (Spencer and Chomper's Father are both half bad and half good) *Daisy as Chomper's Mother (Daisy and Chomper's Mother are both half bad and half good) *Devious Diesel as Icky (Devious Diesel and Icky are both devious) *Mavis as Dil (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Tippy (Toots and Tippy are both have five words in one name and they both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *The Chinese Dragon as Giganotosaurus (The Chinese Dragon and Giganotosaurus are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Bulgy as Allosaurus (Bulgy and Allorsaurus are both evil) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and friends) as Pat (Jebediah and Pat are both old, wise, and kind) *Duke as Big Daddy (Duke and Big Daddy are both leaders of the Narrow Gauge Engines and Tinysaurus) *Elizabeth as Old One *Oliver (from TT) as Cretoxyrhina *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Liopleurodon (Johnny Cuba and Liopleurodon are both villains who travel in sea) *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as Prosaurolophus *Henrietta as Tippys' Mother *Annie/Clarable as Mrs. Mama *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sue (Mellisa and Sue are both pink) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Tinysauruses *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Foobie *Mario and Princess Peach (from Mario) as Loofah and Doofah *Hugo (from Hugo The Troll) as Tickles *Troublesome Trucks as Domeheads and Fast Biters *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Spinosaurus *The Spiteful Breakvan as Dimetrodon Characters Thomas_the_Tank_Engine.jpg|Thomas as Littlefoot Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Cera Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Ducky Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Petrie Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Spike Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Chomper Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Ruby Tillie wants to wake Chip up.png|Tillie as Ali TroubleintheShed27.png|Edward as Grandpa Longneck Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Grandma Longneck ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Red Claw Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud Cerberus is a hunter..png|Cerberus as Sharptooth Thomas & Friends Gordon.png|Gordon as Topsy Henry the Green Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Henry as Mr. Thicknose George (Steamroller).png|George as Pterano Mr Dan and Mr Dimbo.jpg|Dan and Dimbo as Rinkus and Sierra ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Littlefoot's Mother Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Bron ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png|James as Mr. Clubtail BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as Doc Oliver the Great Western Engine.jpg|Oliver as Shorty DoubleTeethingTroubles79.png|Bill and Ben as Dinah and Dana 640px-Casey jr.jpg|Casey Jr. as Gudio Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Ducky's Mother Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Petrie's Mother GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Mo Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Rhett Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp..png|Zebedee and Zak as Ozzy and Stuart NorthumberlandHeader.jpg|Northumberland as Archie MainMadgeModel.png|Madge as Tricia LillieRegatta.jpg|Lillie Lightship as Elsie Thomas & Friends Toby.jpg|Toby as Rooter Dart.png|Dart as Hyp Wilson.jpg|Wilson Brewsterpromo.png|and Brewster as Mutt and Nod Thomas & Friends Donald.png|Donald as Hyp's Father Thomas & Friends Douglas.png|Douglas as Mutt's Father Georgia.png|Georgia as Tria SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Spencer as Chomper's Father Daisy(episode)21.png|Daisy as Chomper's Mother CallingAllEngines!124.png|Diesel as Icky MavisTTTE1.jpg|Mavis as Dil Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Tippy Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Giganotosaurus Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Allosaurus Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Old One Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube